Veterans Day Freak Out
by Lady Seren Dark Bunny Hope
Summary: John smiled as Aiden Ford and Carson Beckett got stuck to Rodney, causing the younger man to freak out. Humour, rememberance and seasonal respect within! RI.


**A/N**: Hi everyone, SerenBunny (again) here. This one is for Rememberance Day/Armistice Day/Veterance Day. I do not think much else has to be said apart from; thank you, and God bless everyone who has been hurt/injured or died to keep our peace/the free world free.

* * *

As the computer calendars changed to the 11th of November, 2010, those who were awake were struck with the same thought.

Today was Veterans day, also known as Remembrance Day and Armistice Day. Ever since President Woodrow Wilson first dedicated the day in 1919 to celebrate the ending of the first world war, everyone took the day to remember those lost in both the past year, and in all battles.

* * *

Col. Samantha Carter nodded solemnly to Chuck as she began her day, walking past the small memorial that had been set up for the day; a list of each person lost in Atlantis in the last twelve months, their pictures smiling (or in some cases scowling) at them.

She paused at the entrance to her office she thought of those who had served with her and had given their lives for the betterment of not just the galaxy, universe and expedition, but for Earth and her people.

Taking a deep breath she pushed the emotions down and began her day, praying that it would be a peaceful one.

* * *

An hour later she could feel the change in mood as Chuck ducked out of the way of someone storming into her office.

"She's done it again!" John Sheppard seethed. "And she's gone too far!"

"Kimberley?" Carter asked, blinking at the enraged Air Force col.

"YES! Who else?" He replied, then cocked his head. "Well, technically is would be Baldwin's fault for telling her, but she's gone too far this time!"

"What has she done?" Carter asked, standing and getting ready to call the first team together for some series damage control.

"She _beamed_ something onto Carson's old quarters." He raged.

"Something?" Carters panic rose several notches. "Did you-"

"Rodney's unlocking the room as we speak, but I wanted to come down and alert you to our latest security issue." John responded.

Carter nodded and they left the room.

* * *

Rodney and Zelenka hurried to open Carson's sealed quarters, wondering what the girls had beamed onto the balcony.

"Scanners suggest that the package is round and weights about four pounds." The Czech read from his data pad as Rodney keyed in a code. "How could you forget the code? Why did you lock the door?"

"Because I never thought we would need to get back into a dead mans room." Rodney snapped. "And because I didn't want anyone going through his things."

"Weren't they shipped back to Earth?" Zelenka asked.

"Not everything." Rodney sighed, then looked up as the code breaker bleeped. "We're in."

"We're just in time." Carter spoke as she, John and Lieutenant Cadman appeared at the door.

Teyla, Ronon and Lorne appeared at the other side; awaiting further instructions.

"We don't know what's in there so we'll have to play it by ear." Rodney ordered nodding to John who rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think Dara would allow her to leave a bomb on Atlantis?" Teyla asked.

"And on Carson's balcony?" Ronon pointed out.

"Whose to say Dara was with her?" John pointed out. "Kimberley has shown her capability in driving the puddle jumper into this galaxy."

"Yes, into walls." Radek added.

"We'll deal with who did what after we figure out what is on that balcony." Carter decided and they entered the room. "Are you getting any readings?"

Radek shook his head and Rodney vocalised the negative answer.

"Cadman, you go first." John ordered and the group filled behind her.

The explosives expert nodded to her superior officer and stepped forward, walking through the bedroom of her deceased ex boyfriend. Willing the emotions down Laura quickly crossed the room and stopped at the lip of the balcony, looking out through the doors to see what the earth girls from a different reality had left.

"What is it?" Rodney asked.

"Its a-" Laura paused as she turned around, glaring at them as they stood at the entrance to the room. Rolling her eyes she pointed. "Its a wreath."

"A wraith!" Rodney squeaked and ducked behind Teyla.

"A wreath." The explosives expert bent down and picked up the red object, turning around to show it to the group.

"Its full of Poppy's." Zelenka explained once he had a good look at it. "Why is it so big?"

John just raised an eyebrow. "Its the girls."

Radek frowned and took the poppy wreath from the lieutenants hands and peered closer at it. "It has a multitude of names on it."

Stepping forward John motioned for the decorated fake flower and nodded. "But why?"

"Brendan Gall, Peter Grodin, Aiden Ford, Carson Beckett..." Rodney read the list. "Aren't all these people dead?"

"Should hope so." Ronon replied.

"Each of the flowers has a name written on it?" Teyla asked. "Is this the norm of your people?"

"Uh..." John looked at the Athosian.

"It is a nice gesture to those who have given their lives in service, but I thought the ones who had passed on after that were not recalled after one years passing." Teyla continued.

"Err, not usually." John began. "If we remembered everyone that died because of war or conflicts we would be reading out a hell of a lot of names."

"This is a nice touch though." Radek commented, looking through the list of names once more.

"I have an idea." Sam stated as she gently took the wreath from the Czechs hands.

'Why does that not sound good.' John thought to himself.

* * *

The entire city of Atlantis listened to the PA system as col. Samantha Carter began speaking.

"In a few moments time I invite everyone present to observe a two minutes silence this morning at eleven am, to mark the eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month; our time of Armistice." Sam began. "But first I would like to read out the names of all personnel who have gave their lives so that we can continue to keep earth, Atlantis and everyone in between safe. Many families of those on this list are not able to know the true heroic deeds that their loved one has done, but I hope that in remembering their memory today, we will do justice to them."

As Sam began to read the names, taking a poppy from the wreath and handing it to Chuck who gathered a handful before releasing them into the city, the occupants of Stargate Operations watching the red poppy's fly into the wind, memories of those pasted, and what they had done for them filling their memories.

* * *

Outside the main structure John stood with Rodney, Ronon and Teyla, watching as they lit candles and placed them in the water.

Red petals began to float around them and he smiled as Aiden Ford and Carson Beckett got stuck in Rodney's hair, causing the younger man to freak out.

'This is one tradition the girls can keep up.' John thought to himself, not bothering to work himself back up to an angry state over the security problems the girls present. 'And all problems in general.'


End file.
